El tiempo no es tiempo entre nosotros
by Camii.Ortu
Summary: ¿Qué pasa luego de rescatar a Sirius del velo?Hermione se ve obligada a cambiar parte de la historia y va experimentando distintos sentimientos que la mantienen en una constante incertidumbre¿Qué haces cuando sientes algo por el padrino de tu mejor amigo?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes. Son de J.K. Rowling.

**Prólogo**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no miraba cómo las nubes bailaban a lo largo de todo ese inmenso cielo azul., y mientras hacía esto le vino a la mente recuerdos que siempre ha querido guardar en lo más profundo de su ser. Le gustaría tanto poder tener a sus padres de nuevo con ella, pero sabe que eso es imposible.

Estuvo recordando por horas esas vacaciones junto a ellos, las cenas familiares, las navidades, los regalos. Cómo le encantaría poder darles un abrazo o un beso de despedida. Pero de pronto se vio obligada a volver a la realidad.

"¡Hermione! Corre necesitamos tu ayuda"- al escuchar el grito de Ron, Hermione fue corriendo a él. Estaban escondidos en Grimauld Place, en la casa de Sirius.

Después de haber desaparecido Sirius tras el velo, todo cambió para los tres inseparables amigos. Pasaron un año terrible en Sexto, sin mencionar los problemas que tuvieron con el resto, pero en Séptimo, cuando estaban a punto de tomar el tren que los llevaría a cursar su último año en Hogwarts, les llegó una carta:

"_Sé cómo recuperar a vuestro querido amigo. _

_Él no murió después de haber caído por el velo, simplemente se ha quedado atrapado en una dimensión paralela, pero yo conozco la manera de poder sacarlo de allí. _

_Vayan mañana a las 10.00 a la estación de trenes, allí encontrarán una maleta con documentos, mapas, fotografías y un cuaderno con notas. Sigan al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones, y no hablen de esto con nadie."_

Al leer esta carta los tres amigos quedaron impactados. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podría de verdad seguir con vida Sirius? No sabían qué creer, sobretodo Harry, al que le había costado demasiado asumir que no volvería a ver a su padrino.

Después de releer la carta 5 veces, decidieron que le contarían a Dumbledore, quien los ayudo a salvar a Sirius, pero lo que no sabían en ese momento era que quien les había escrito aquella carta se dio cuenta de que no hicieron lo que les había dicho, y al darse cuenta de le había contado a Dumbledore, los trató de matar.

La Orden se enteró de todo esto, y protegió a los alumnos, pero por su seguridad, no podían salir de Hogwarts ni de Grimauld Place. A pesar de tener que estar encerrados, los tres amigos no podían estar mas contentos, porque habían logrado recuperar a un ser muy querido para ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunta Hermione entrando al vestíbulo, pero no hubo necesidad de esperar una respuesta, ya que al entrar miles de avioncitos de papel le arrojaron municiones que tenían pintura dentro, y quedó empapada al instante. – "¡¿Pero qué les sucede? ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que este no es tiempo para jugar? No me sorprende que tú también estés en esto, Sirius. Pero, Harry ¿Tú? Pensé que habías dejado atrás todos estos tontos juegos."

"Vamos, Hermione, no seas tan aburrida. Diviértete un rato. ¡Mañana es Navidad! Deberías alegrarte" – le replicó Ron

"Oh vamos!" – reclama Hermione – "Maduren, ya tienen 17 años. Y tú"- dice mirando a Sirius – "ya estás bien grande para esto. Deberíais estar buscando una solución a todo esto, en vez de andar haciendo travesuras cada dos minutos." – no podía creer lo inmaduros que podían llegar a ser, aunque de alguna manera igual los admiraba, puesto que ella aunque lo intentara no podía sacar de su cabeza ni por un segundo todos los problemas que estaban teniendo.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo comparado con la escenita que tuvieron en la mañana, y el día siguiente se llenó la casa de amigos para celebrar todos juntos la Navidad. Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pero nadie quería reconocer que no podían estar completamente felices siendo que había una guerra, y que los mortífagos los buscaban para matarlos. Aún así, lograban aparentar cierta alegría. Fueron a visitarlos el Señor y la Señora Weasley, los hermanos Fred, George, Bill e incluso Charlie. Bill iba en compañía de Fleur. Ginny y Ron estaba allí desde hacía algunos días. Dumbledore también fue a compartir un rato con todos ellos, y Snape. Remus fue el primero en llegar a visitarlos y la última fue Tonks.

Todos estaban muy emocionados de poder compartir ese momento todos juntos, pero Sirius era quien más alegría sentía. Era su primera Navidad con ellos después de haber estado atrapado en esa extraña dimensión.

Cenaron una contundente cena preparada por la Señora Weasley y luego se entregaron los regalos que cada uno le había hecho a cada persona. Era sorprendente la dedicación que le habían dado a ellos y el que más les llamó al atención a todos fue el regalo que les había hecho Sirius a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Era una especie de cadena hecha de oro que iba al cuello y que tenía una figura. En el caso de Harry era una pequeña escoba verde; la de Ron llevaba una pieza de ajedrez con la figura de un caballo de un color plateado; y a Hermione le dio un libro marrón que tenía grabado en la portada "Una Amistad tan Simple y Natural…" y en la contraportada decía "…como el hecho de Respirar". Al ver éstos regalos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por el detalle del animago.

"Esto es para agradecerles por haberme rescatado, no se que sería de mí sin ustedes" – explicó Sirius – "Pero eso no es todo" – dijo elevando la voz como si estuviera animando un programa – "con esto podrán comunicarse cuando quieran hablar entre ustedes. Se entibia cuando alguno quiere comunicarse contigo y además de tener un micrófono y una pequeña lente por la cual verse, tiene incluido un hechizo protector para que solo funcione en manos de cada uno de ustedes, así quedará inutilizable para el resto. Asique, ¿Qué les parece?" – Estas últimas palabras hicieron que se ganara tres abrazos sumamente apretados y muchos besos de agradecimientos.

Harry estaba emocionadísimo, Ron demasiado contento y lo único que quería era salir a probar lo bien que funcionaba, y Hermione se encontraba estupefacta. Siempre había considerado a Sirius como un adulto con alma de un niño pequeño. No lo veía capaz de hacer estos gestos tan dedicados y generosos. No lo veía capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no incluyera a chicas o a su ahijado. Se daba cuenta de que habían muchas cosas que no conocía de este gran mago, y ese cariño que siempre había sentido por él lo sintió más fuerte que nunca. Por fin Sirius era capaz de demostrarle que sí podía pensar en otras cosas y que de verdad merecía estar dentro de la Orden.

Estaban los cuatro abrazados cuando una explosión los obligó a separarse. Todo quedó negro. Estaban cubiertos de humo y no lograban ver más allá de sus propias manos. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos, risas.

"_mortífagos" _pensó Hermione. Trataba de encontrar a sus amigos que hace un segundo estaban a su lado pero no lograba tocar nada. No podía ver a nadie. Escuchó gritos que provenían de Ginny, y luego otros que eran de Bill y de la Señora Weasley. No sabía que hacer, no se atrevía a tirar algún hechizo por miedo a herir a alguno de sus amigos, pero tampoco podía quedarse esperando a que todo acabara. De vez en cuando veía luces pero aún así el humo era demasiado denso como para poder distinguir algo.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" – escuchó Hermione. Esa voz si la distinguió: era la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange. Una ira la invadió en menos de un segundo. Esa mujer siempre que aparecía les traía problemas, y además ahora estaba intentando matar a uno de SUS amigos. Pero no la dejaría. Tenía que detenerla. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse sintió algo golpear fuertemente contra ella y la hizo caerse. Enseguida sintió pánico. Era un cuerpo. No podía verlo asique empezó a palparlo hasta que sintió algo que tomó fuertemente en sus manos. _"No puede ser posible. Esto no esá pasando."_

"¡NOOO!" – gritó – "¡Maldita! ¡Te odio! ¡Ven para acá y hazte mujer! ¡Dame la Cara!" – estaba hecha una furia. ¿Por qué pasaba esto justo ahora? Empezó a correr tratando de buscar a Bellatrix hasta que de repente el humo se empezó a difuminar, y allí estaba ella, riéndose, con su pelo todo alborotado. Llevaba las uñas muy largas y debajo de la capa tenía un vestido negro que la hacía ver aún más diabólica. Pero no se encontraba sola, a su lado estaban Lucius Malfoy, al que reconoció por su cabellera, y también era capaz de ver cinco sombras más, pero que no podía distinguirlas.

"Pequeñita, ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No ves que lo estamos pasando tan bien? Jajaja" – le gritó Bellatrix. Y sin darle tiempo para responderle, los siete mortífagos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione solo fue capaz de ver siete haces de distintas luces yendo hacia ella, y al impactarse contra ella, vio todo blanco. Perdió la consciencia cayendo de golpe al suelo. Impactar contra el piso se abrió su mano que llevaba empuñada y de ella cayó una pequeña escoba de color verde pálido

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera historia que escribo asi que espero que me comenten! Gracias**


End file.
